Ell Barkley
'Ell Barkley '(Vorname unbekannt) ist eine Polizistin, die eigentlich bei der MSS arbeitet. Sie hat bei der MSS eine sehr hohe Rolle, weil sie dort die Chefin ist. Die Arbeit bei der Polizei ist Tarnung um ihre Chefrolle bei der MSS geheimzuhalten. Einer ihrer Markenzeichen ist, dass sie trotz ihres Alters von 35, noch recht junges aussehen. Zurzeit lebt sie in Westopolis in der Nähe des Heartseas. Geschichte Vor ihrer Geburt Geburt Kindheit Mord an ihren Eltern und Oberschul Jahre Erste Erfahrungen in Miltär Thundering Gales Mord Ians Tod und Danach Heirat und Schwangerschaft Jahre der Ruhe Beitritt der MSS Zweifacher Totschlag Trauerjahr Chef der MSS Neuer Posten Begegnung mit einen Mädchen Nicole Begegnung mit Canku Arbeit Seit dem Ereigniss mit Nicole und der Begegnung mit Canku ist Ells Leben im Moment wieder ruhig geworden. Sie macht aktuell ihre Arbeit und ist relativ zufrieden. Sie kümmert sich eher um ihre Polizei Arbeit als um die MSS weil aktuell nichts los ist. Persönlichkeit Ell ist, wenn man sie privat trifft, eine sehr nette Person, die sehr hilfsbereit, selbstlos und zuverlässig ist, dadurch haben einige aber den Eindruck, sie wäre ein Arschkriecher, der es jeden recht machen will. Auch meinen einige das man sie ausnützen könnte. Wenn man sie aber bei ihrer Tätigkeit antrifft, ändert sie ihre Persönlichkeit.. Denn dort zeigt sie, dass sie eine schwierige Persönlichkeit ist, denn meist reißt sie hier temperamentvolle Sprüche, ist leicht wie eine Diva und will meistens das, was nach ihrer Meinung das Beste ist. Wenn sie dann nicht machen, was sie will, wird sie grob gesagt ein Miststück und wird vieles versuchen, dass doch ihr Plan durchgesetzt wird. Was sogar manchmal bedeutet das sie nicht vor Manipulation zurückschreckt. Dieses eben angesprochene Art kommt aber nur sehr selten vor. Sie möchte aber auch während ihrer Tätigkeiten ihre Ruhe haben, die sie fast nie bekommt. Einige haben auch die Vermutung, dass Ell dadurch ihre Frust abbaut und somit sogut wie nie Privat gestresst ist. Bei beiden Gebieten ist aber gleich das sie von sich nicht viel Preis gibt z. B. ihren richtigen Namen, aber auch ihre Lebensgeschichte. Dadurch merkt man schon das Ell eher eine geheimnissvolle Person ist. Auch bei guten Freunden öffnet sie sich erst langsam und hat bei Fremden Personen nie großes vertrauen. Was vorallen an ihre Vergangenheit liegt wo sie öfters mal verraten wurde. Auch in Sachen Romanzen ist Ell eher unschuldig, und hat wohl nicht so viel erfahrung wie man manchmal denken könnte. Auch ist sie psychisch so gut wie undurchdringbar und würde selbst wenn sie gefoltert wird sehr zah bleiben und würde lieber sterben bevor sie einen ihrer Freunde verrät. Ell gilt in vielen Dingen als Kämpferin und eine Person die nie aufgibt egal was passiert. Falls man doch ihren Willen durchbricht ist wird sie sehr unmotiviert und wartet nur auf ihren Tod. Wenn man sie aber dann wieder hinbiegt ist sie jetzt um einiges stärker und tut alles dafür zu gewinnen. Wenn man Ell über Thundering Gale anspricht merkt man wie sehr sie sich für den Mord schämt. Dies zeigte sie sehr als Conquering Storm es herausfand und sie zu rede stellte. bekam sie einen Traueranfall. Auch dadurch entstand die sehr gute beziehung zu ihrer Mutter TR, Daraus ging hervor das bei Ell 12 Lüchse des Raiju Clans bei ihr wohnen und ein sehr Gutes dasein geniessen. Wenn Privat mal ihre Arbeitspersönlichkeit durchsickert ist sie relativ erschrocken und hält wie ein kleines Kind die Hand vor ihren Mund was einige zu ihren ärger eher niedlich finden. Manchmal wurd Ell sogar sehr sauer deswegen und schlägt sogar die Person die es Niedlich findet in Slapstick Manier. Auch ist Ell manchmal leicht verspielt drauf und ist oft Junggeblieben. Was aber auch zeigt das ihre Kindheit wohl nie ganz vorhanden war. Da ihre Kindheit von schweren Schickalsschlägen überschattet wurde. Ell hat ebenso durch ihre Arbeit Schlafprobleme da sie sich oft überarbeitet und kann laut ihrer Angabe seit 2 Jahren nicht mehr ausschlafen. Ell hat ein großes Problem mit Personen die sich als Feministen bezeichnen. Da sie findet das meist diese Personen erst recht sexistisch sind. Und Manchmal sogar Männerhass betrieben. Ell hat auch ein Problem mit Religion und findet das es keinen Gott gibt, da ihr zu viele Tiefschläge bei ihr und ihren Freunden passiert sind. Auch findet sie Sekten oder Kulte schwachsinnig und Hirnlos und findet das diese einfach nur das Image schaden. Auch durch schwerem Schicksalschlägen die sie schon als Kind erlebte, hat sie dadurch manchmal Depri Phasen (wo sie meißt sich fragt warum sie überhaupt noch lebt) dies zeigt sie nur wenn sie bei sehr guten Freunden oder wenn sie alleine ist. Konzeptentwicklung Ells Ursprung kann man gut Mitte 2012 sehen es ist aber Unklar ob der Ursprung viel früher liegt. Der damals noch 12 Jährige Tailsfandeluxe machte ca. Mitte 2012 die ersten Berührungen mit der Sonic Fanon Base und wollte auch einen Chara erstellen. Dazu kam es aber nie und Tailsfandeluxe sagte auch nie was dazu. In der Zwischenzeit aber muss er die Alien Filme gesehen haben. Denn genau um diese Zeit rum erzählte der in dem Zeitpunkt schon 13 Jahrige Tailfandeluxe Venice eine Idee den Hauptcharakter der Alien Filme Ellen Ripley als Parodie zu erstellen. In dieser Zeit arbeite Venice an Sonic und seine Freunde und Ellen wurde als Gag in die Geschichte mit eingebunden. Ellen war somit der erste Fan-Chara der je von einer der beiden erstellt wurde. Ob es von dieser Phase mehrere Konzepte gab ist unklar auch Tailsfandeluxe will keine Antwort darüber geben. Einer der letzten Überbleibsel aus dieser Zeit sind im Namen (Ell war schon dort der Codename) und auch leicht das Aussehen in größter Hinsicht auf die Körpergröße und schwarzen Haaren. Tailsfandeluxe aber wollte weg von dieser Parodie Idee und somit einen eigenen Charakter erschaffen. Dies müsste ungefähr zwischen Mitte oder Ende 2013 gewesen sein. Das Konzept einer Polizistin müsste genau in diesen Zeitpunkt festgelegt worden sein. Ende 2013 wurde Ell endgültig in die Serie als unwichtige Charakter eingebunden. TFD war schon damals nicht so erfreut das Ell nur eine Unwichtige Rolle übernimmt. Zu dieser Zeit nannte sich TFD noch Mein Bro. Ell ist der einzige Fan-Chara der diese Phase überlebte und es auch tatsächlich in die Serie schaffte. Mittlerweile ist aber bekannt das das Konzept von Secret wohl auch in den Zeitpunkt erdacht wurde. Jedoch ist Ell der einzige Charakter von TFD gewesen der es in die Serie schaffte. Konzepte anderer Charas wurden später z.B bei Tiffany oder auch Nitro verwendet. Ende 2013 wurden die ersten Folgen der Serie geschreiben. Ell sollte ursprünglich ihr Debut in Folge 13 feiern. TFD aber wollte sie schon vorher vorkommen lassen. Was er auch selbst übernahm indem er die Folge schreib. Am Ende kam sie Erstmalig in Folge 8 vor die sich die Neue nannte. TFD meint bis heute das dies die schlechteste Folge aller Zeiten ist. TFD nannte als Grund dafür das diese Folge nach seiner Meinung einfach Schlecht geschrieben war und nur Ells Debut makieren sollte. Er nannte auch noch als Grund das die Folge einfach nur Kindisch war. Auch gibt es Gerüchte das die Folge damals sehr unter starken Zeitdruck geschrieben wurde. Obwohl die Meinung eher neutal ausfiel und sogar für manche Stellen gefeiert wurde. Die Serie feierte ihr Online Debut am 12.1.2014. Auch die Folge 8 Die Neue feierte am selben Tag ihr Debut. Ell hatte in dieser Zeit einige Änderungen an ihren Konzept die jetzt kurz Aufgeführt werden. Erster Online Auftritt Die erste Änderung zum Finalen Charakter ist das Ell urspünglich 39 Jahre alt war und nicht 35. Dies war noch ein Überbleibsel vom ersten Prototypen. Auch gab es erstmalig eine art Vorgeschichte zum Charakter die mittlerweile nur noch grob stimmt. Was wurde eigentlich geändert? ist jetzt die erste Frage. Ursprünglich wurde nur ihr Vater umgebracht und nicht beide Elternteile. Somit fällt auch jetzt der Tot ihrer Mutter durch eine Krankheit weg. Ells verbindung zum Militär war nicht vorhanden. Was auch heißt das wohl Thundering Gale zu diesen Zeitpunkt wohl nicht gab. Das Spannendste ist aber das ihr ganzes ursprüngliche Konzept hinfällig wurde. In dieser Phase war zwar schon die MSS entworfen aber es gab keine Mitglieder. Die einzige die da war war Ell und später auch Shade. Es wurde ursprünglich geplant das Ell Personen beobachten soll und diese in eine Dream Team einheit zusammenstellen sollte. Tailsfandeluxe gab später mal bekannt das wohl Blaze und Tails es in diese Einheit geschafft hätten. Ein Beweiß davon findet man in Folge 8 Die Neue als sie meinte das Tails perfekt fürs Team wäre. Am 31.01.2018 gab er auch noch bekannt das dies wohl eine längere Story arc gewesen wäre aber mehrmals bis zum Cancel verschoben wurde, auch hieß es das TFD wohl eine einige Serie schreiben wollte diese aber nie über ein paar Konzepte hinaus kam. Tailsfandeluxe erzählte mal das Ell einer der gründe für den Namen Tailsfandeluxe wäre.. Ell hatte nämlich in dieser erstversion eine große Verbindung zu Tails was aber später entfernt wurde damit es keine Pädophlie vorwürfe gibt. Auch hat TFD die existenz eines Tails ähnlichen Chara namens Cails bestätigt. dieser wurde aber über die Jahre verworfen. Calis gab aber überraschend 2017 nach einsetzen von TFD ein Comeback. Verworfen wurde auch das Ell ein Mitglied des Council of Acorn werden würde. Der Grund dazu war einfach das TFD die Idee nie wirklich genutzt hat und somit still und heimlich entfernt wurde. Der Charakter Ell wird auch Fälschlicherweise oft als Grund (Was aber nicht stimmt) für die Genesis Wave gesehen da TFD in diesen Zeitpunkt ein Rebot des Charas geplant hatte. Version April 2014 3 Monate nach ihren ersten Auftritt bekam Ell erstmailg eine neue Version. Zwar ist diese näher am Endprodukt als die vorige aber immer noch weit von der Finalen Version entfernt. Was ist diesmal anders als zum Original? Ihre Vorgeschichte ist etwas näher zur fertigen Version und ist leider nur in Stichpunkten zu sehen. Der Punkt Rauswurf oder besser gesagt wurde geplant das Ell aus der MSS entlassen wird. Wie das Passieren sollte wurde nie gelüftet. Auch wurde noch geschreiben das Ell in ein Weisenhaus unter kommt was in der fertigen Version entfernt wurde. TFD aber sagte später mal dazu das Ell wohl was aus Selbstjustiz gemacht hat und somit entlassen wurde. In der Tabelle von ihr wird auch die existenz von Cails bestätigt. Da dieser in Famile einsortiert war geht man davon aus das Ell ihn Adoptiert hat. TFD sagte noch das Cails Konzept später in Ells Lüchsen verwendet wurde. Am 19. Juni 2014 wurde erstmals Ells ausehen gezeigt was grade bei Fans positive Stimmen bekam. Was aber oft angemerkt wurde war das zu junge aussehen. Am 15 Novenber 2014 wurde dann bekannt das Ells Alter auf 35 gesetzt wird was bis heute geblieben ist. Debut im Sonicstory Wiki und Westopolis Heroes Am 2.Mai 2015 feierte Ell ihr Debut im Sonic Story Wiki und war auch lange Zeit lang der einzige Charakter der es von TFD rüber schaffte. Erst deutlich später wurde hier Sara-Su rübergebracht. Ell ist hier schon nahe zu identisch zur Finalen Version was aber daran liegt das viele veränderungen nicht im Wiki dokumentiert wurden. Zu diesen Sachen steht unten mehr. Ell war auch der erste Charakter von TFD der es nach Westopolis Heroes schaffte und am 11. Oktober 2015 wurde bekannt gegeben das Ell dabei ist. Ell schaffte es als einziger TFD Charater bis her zum Artikel des Monats. Geplante Sachen die nie Dokumentiert wurden Damit es gleich übersichtlicher würd haben wir eine Aufzählung gemacht damit ihr nicht verwirrt werdet. Dazu sind einfach zu viele Sachen die TFD entfernt hat oder gar bei anderen Charas verwendet hat. *Ells Tochter Cream sollte noch urspürnglich leben. TFD aber später bestätige das Cream in dieser Version Lesbisch war und wohl Rouge the Bat verführen wollte. TFD selber sagte noch dazu das diese Sache relativ schnell entfernt wurde weil dies nicht gerecht für Homosexuelle Leser sei. Gerüchte sagen aber das Venice ihn dazu gezwungen haben soll dies zu entfernen weil dies zu Offensiv gewesen sei. TFD sagte am 31.1..2018 auch noch dazu das er damals Yuri gags bringen wollte aber er es lieber nicht tat. TFD später sagte er das das Konzept eines Lesbischen Charakters nie vergessen wurde oder gar vielleicht schon genutzt wurde. TFD äüßerte sich am 31.1.2018 noch mal dazu und meinte das der Charakter schon lange im Wiki ist. *Es war geplant das Ell ins Koma fällt nachdem sie Elias Acorn rettet. Die Folge selber wurde aber nie geschreiben ist aber laut TFD canon weil dies der Anfang von Westopolis Heroes ist. Der Grund wieso es der Beginn von Westopolis Heroes ist ist einfach weil kurz danach Ell nach Westopolis Plaziert wurde. Somit kann man ausgehen dass Ell doch wichtiger für Westopolis Heroes ist als vorerst gedacht. *Es war geplant das Ell stirbt. Mittlerweile gab TFD bekannt das Ell wohl einen Heldentod sterben sollte was aber nie wirklich geplannt wurde. Einige dachten das Ell durch Nicole am ende der ersten Staffel von Westopolis Heroes stirbt jedoch demetierte es TFD schnell. *Ell war nie als wichtiger Chara geplant und wurde sogar von Venice gehasst. Da aber Ell in der Zeit zwischen Sonic und seine Freunde und Westopolis Heroes eine Riesen Entwicklung genommen hat. Hat Venice mittlerweile eine eher Positive Meinung. Ell bekam sogar eine Wichtige Rolle im Staffelfinale der ersten Staffel von Westopolis Heroes. *Ell sollte ursprünglich eine Geheimargentin sein die von weit weg kommt. *TFD meinte mal in einen urspünglichen Konzept war geplant das Ell aus der USA kommt. Mittlerweile ist unklar von wo sie kommt. *Das Konzept von Ells Nachnamen entstand durch einen Gag von TFD im Jahre 2015. Nämlich als er Fifa 15 spielte und mit Everton gegen Liverpool spielte. Einer seiner Lieblingsspieler im Team war Ross Barkley und so dachte sich TFD wieso nehme ich nicht Barkley als Nachnamen und seitdem bleib es so. Auch passierte es mit Zeotdruck das Venice endlich einen Namen wollte für den Charakter. *Ell sollte mal mit Vanilla the Rabbit befreundet sein, aber TFD hat es entfernt weil er weg von Sonic cannon wollte. Prototyp Persönlichkeiten Aussehen Ell ist eine große und gutgebaute Frau. Ihr Körper ist Schlank und Kurvig, Ihre Augenfarbe ist Türkis. Zudem sind ihre Haare fast immer schwarz, lang und offen, nur selten sieht man sie mal kurz oder als Zopf. In seltenden Fällen färbt sie mal ihre Haare. Diese Farben sind meist Braun oder Rot. Man geht aber davon aus das ihre Schwarzen Haare nicht ihre echten Haare sind Ihre Kleidung ist meistens schwarz weil dies ihre Lieblingsfarbe ist. Sie trägt entweder als Oberteil ein Langarmhemd (siehe Bild) oder ein kurzes T-Shrit + Lederjacke. Als Hose trägt sie Privat meist ein Rock, in der Arbeit wiederrum trägt sie meist kurze Hosen (Hotpants oder Shorts). Im Winter allerdings trägt sie immer ein schwarzen (manchmal Blau oder Rosa) Pollover und eine Jeans. Auch im Winter trägt sie eine Lederjacke. Lachhafter Prototyp Zu diesen Prototypen gibts nicht viel zu sagen außer dass TailsfanDeluxe damals nur 2 Minuten zeit hatte um dieses Meisterwerk fertigzustellen. Einer der Merkmale dieses Prototyps ist das ihre Hände aussehen wie Füsse. Ebenso das fehlen der Oberweite fällt sehr schnell auf. Dadurch wurde Ell auch oft als Männlich verwechselt auch entstand so dadurch der Eduard Runinng Gag. Auch ist bekannt das Tailsfandeluxe heute ironisch damit umgeht und sogar soweit ging und dieses Bild mal als Profilbild verwendet hat. Vor einiger zeit wurde auch noch bekannt das dieses Bild mal als Platzhalter im ersten Online Auftritt verwendet wurde. TFD hat letztens auch noch bestätigt das dieser Prototyp aus dem Jahre 2012 ist, das heißt das Ell wohl der älteste Charakter des Wikis ist. Hässlich.jpg|Bester Prototyp ever Verbindungen Cream Ell hatte zu Cream eine sehr gute beziehung da sie ja ihre Tochter war. Ell war eine sehr gute Mutter für Cream und war sehr fürsorglich. Ell wollte alles dafür tun das Cream nicht bei der MSS landet und Ell lange genug lebt. Auch wusste Cream nicht das Ell bei der MSS arbeitet. Außerdem unternahm sie viel mit ihr. Ell kommt bis heute nicht mit den Tod von Cream klar und baut deswegen oft Mutterinstinke bei anderen Personen auf. Lynn Ell rettete Lynn mal das Leben und seitdem sieht Ell Lynn ab und zu mal. Ell baute bei ihr leichte Mutterinstinkte auf und würde sie aufjeden Preis beschützen. Sie würde Lynn bei jeder Sache unterstützen und findet auch das Lynn eine Große Zukunft hat. Ell ist auch sehr von Lynns kampffähigkeiten begeistert. Ell weiß auch nicht das Lynn eigentlich das Ergebnis eines Seitensprunges ihres verstorbenden Mann ist. Conquering Storm Die Beziehung zwischen Ell und CS kann man gut als Rivalität bezeichnen. Trotz des Mordes von Ell an Thundering Gale hat CS keinen spürbaren Hass auf sie. CS ist aber auch der Meinung das die 12 Lüchse von Ell in falschen Händen sind und durch Ells Präsenz jegliche Kampfkunst verlernen. Mittlerweile aber sehen sie sich nicht mehr so oft und wenn reden sie meistens nur kurz um sich dann wieder zu verabschieden. Thundering Rain Ell und Thundering Rain waren gute Freunde bis zu dem Tod von ihr. Ell tat alles um ihren Fehler von damals wieder gut zu machen. Obwohl sie von den Mord wusste war TR nie sauer auf Ell weil sie wusste das Ell keine schlechte Person ist. Thundering Rain lehrte Ell auch ein wenig die Raiju Kampfkunst und Ell lehrte ihr im Gegenzug Alltagsdinge wie mit Technik umgehen. Ruin The Rabbit Ell hat zu Ruin eine sehr gute Freundschaft. Ell lernte Ruin damals noch bei The Covenent kennen und Ell sorgte auch nach der Auflösung von The Covenent darfür das Ruin arbeit bei der Polizei fand. Ell hat zu Ruin Mittlerweile eine Freundschafftliche beziehung auch wenn Ruin manchmal Ell zu Jugendlich findet. Auch findet Ruin das sich Ell manchmal zu oft ablenken lässt und somit die Arbeit behindert. Ell wiederum findet das Ruin manchmal einfach bei jeder sache zu ernst ist und manchmal den Spaß des Lebens vergisst, Ell würde Ruin um allen Preis beschützen. Team Nitro Ell findet Team Nitro wäre eine Kindertruppe und keine ernstzunehmende Gang. Auch findet sie das die Gang einfach auch zu nett ist um wirkliche Scheiße zu bauen. Ell hilf sogar hin und wieder einzenle Gangmitglieder aus der Scheiße was zeigt das Ell nichts gegen die Gang hat. Ell hat am meisten mit Nyx zu tun was daran liegt das Ell von Nyx problem mit Yuri weiß. Ell hat auch nie einen Spürbaren Hass gegen sie obwohl diese manchmal Kriminell sind. Speedstars Ell hält die Speedstars als eine eher nicht ernstzunehmende Gang. Der Grund dafür liegt an Starla und Tina. Ell hält Starla als vorlaute Person die nie was zustande gebracht hat und findet das sie nur einen auf Welle machen will. Tina ist für Ell eine Person von der sie noch weniger hält als von Nicole was vorallemdaran liegt das Tina sehr Pervers ist. Auch denkt Ell das Tina wegen ihres Nachtlebens nicht lange leben wird. Justica Ell hasst Justica, weil sie nach ihrer Meinung sich nicht in ihre Arbeit einmischen sollen. Auch findet Ell Jane the Tiger sehr unsympatisch und findet generell dass Justica eine Karnevallstruppe ist. Jane the Cat Jane war Ells ehemalige Partnerin bei der Polizei in New Mobotropolis und nach Ells versetzung durch die MSS arbeit nach Westopolis trennten sich die Wege zwischen den beiden Frauen. Später wiederrum folgte Jane Ell nach Westopolis um dort bei der Polizei zu arbeiten. Mittlerweile führt Ruin Janes alte Rolle und Jane hat sich eher in die Büroarbeit zurückgezogen. Ell und Jane sind immernoch gute Freunde auch wenn sie sich nicht so oft sehen. Ell hält viel von Jane und würde wie bei Ruin Jane um jeden Preis beschützen. Teresa Creo Ell kennt Teresa nicht sehr lange und nennt sie dadurch sehr oft noch Neue. Findet aber das Teresa sehr hohes Potenzial hat. Ell findet aber eigentlich das Teresa zu niedlich für den Job aussieht. Auch findet Ell das Theresa zu Feminin für die Drecksarbeit ist. Wiederrum ist Ell enttäuscht das Teresa sie damals wegen der Johanna Sache in Stich lies, kann aber verstehen wieso sie es tat. Ells Mutter und Vater Wie jedes normale Kind hat Ell eine wunderbare beziehung zu ihren Eltern gehabt. Ell hat sogar manchmal noch die Kleider ihrer Mutter an und hat sogar noch die Pistole ihres Vaters. Manchmal geht Ell sogar so weit das sie ihre Haare wie ihre Mutter schneidet. Manchmal hat Ell als Gag das Nachthemd ihres Vaters an. Ell trauert noch sehr oft über deren brutalen Tod. Wenn man Ell daran erinnert fühlt sie sich scheiße oder wird aufbrausend. Rec Ell und Rec sehen sich nicht oft haben aber wenn sie sich sehen eine Gute und freundschaftliche Beziehung. Ell hat irgendwie Gefühle zu ihm und wird manchmal rot wenn er sie ansieht. Das Problem ist das es Rec dann niedlich findet wenn Ell verlegen wird und sich manchmal fragt ob sie es ernst meint. Ell schämt sich aber dafür Gefühle für ihren Arbeitskollegen zu haben. Charlie the Fox Ell fand am Anfang das Charlie ein Angeber sei. Auch hatte Ell Angst um ihre Position in der Polizei. Was sich aber am Ende als Unfug herausgestellt hat. Mittlerweile hat Ell eine sehr gute beziehung mit ihm auch wenn sie sich eigentlich nicht so oft in der Arbeit sehen. Ell kann Charlie vertrauen und das ist ihr sehr wichtig. Was bedeutet das Charlie Ells Männliche vertrauensperson ist. Private the Lynx Ell hält eigentlich nicht viel von Private weil sie denkt das dieser nicht grade stark ist. Auch findet Ell das seine Rache gedanken an Nicole ihn irgendwann zum verhängnis werden könnte und er lieber aufpassen sollte. Das Problem ist leider auch das Ell Private leider nie Privat getroffen hat und deswegen bisher nie eine Freundschaftliche Beziehung entstanden ist. Corinna the Fox Ell hat auch mit Corinna nur eine Kollegenbeziehung findet aber Corinna netter als Private. Auch hat Ell schon mehr mit Corinna gemacht. Sie findet aber das ihre Musik ein Terroranschlag gleicht. Aber sonst hat eigentlich Ell eine eher positive Meinung über Corrina. Sara-Su the Echidna Ell hat auch bei Sara-Su Mutterinstinke aufgebaut was daran liegt das Sara-Su noch relativ jung ist. Auch sieht Ell in Sara.Su teilweise sich wieder weil sie beide früh ihre Eltern verloren haben. Auch haben beide eine Feindschafft gegen die Dark Legion. Ell mag Sara-Sus Life-Style und würde gerne vieles so machen wie sie. Beide wissen von sich viel und Ell hat ihr vieles anvertraut. Aber auch Sara-Su hat sich ihr viel anvertraut. Ell sieht eigentlich Sara-Su als ihren Nachfolger vor wenn sie mal Stribt oder Zurücktretet. James the Mink Sie sah bisher James sehr selten da dieser meist eher den Bürokram erledigt. Sie findet das James eher in einen Büro Job passt. K the Cat Ell und K hassen sich weil sie sich eher in den Falschen Momenten begegenen. Auch reden sie eher in einen Rauen Ton miteinander. Auch ist K der Meinung das Ell keine Gute Chefin ist. Ell findet eher das K nur eine Kindergartenagentin ist. D the Dog Ell und D haben sich nicht oft gesehen und wenn dann eher Kurz. Dennoch findet Ell das D ein Inkompetenter Agent ist. D hat keine Meinung zu Ell. Talia the Rabbit Ell mag Talia weil beide nie ein Problem hatten. Ell findet das Talia die Person wäre die sie am ehrsten Retten würde von Ks Agenten. Ell findet auch das Taila eher zu MSS kommen sollte. Weil Ell in ihr Größes Potenzial sieht. Canku the Cruel Ell begegnete Canku schon als kleines Kind und wusste damals nicht das Canku eine gefähliche Person wurde. Ell sah Canku erst viele Jahre Später wieder, beide haben sich am anfang gehasst aber Ell zeigte Canku die schönen Seiten des Lebens und so wurden die beiden sehr Enge Freunde. Canku wohnt mittlerweile bei Ell und die beiden Frauen führen so ne art WG. Romanzen Fähigkeiten Ell größte Fahigkeit ist der Umgang mit Waffen aller art., Auch besitzt Ell sehr gute Zielfähigkeiten und ist mit einer Besten Schützen im Wiki. Ell kann auch natürlich auch mit Nahkampfwaffen umgehen. Sie wiederum bevorzugt Fernwaffen. Was nach ihrer Meinung daran liegt weil diese einfach mehr bewirken. Eine weitere Fähigkeit die bei ihr ausgeprägt ist ist die sehr schnelle Reaktionszeit. Auch ist Ell eine sehr intelligente Person die oft ihre Züge nie ankündigt. Ell hat außerdem eine sehr ausgeprägte Soziale Kompentenz und kann sich sehr gut in ihre Gegner hineinversetzen. Ell nutzt oft ihre Intelligenz um ihre nächsten Züge zu Planen. Ell denkt sogesagt meistens alles genau nach und auf jede Möglichkeit vorbereitet zu sein. Ell hat außerdem eine sehr hohen Antriit was dadurch auch in eine Hohe Schnelligkeit endet. Was bei ihr meist als unmenschlich bezeichnet wird ist ihre Ausdauer weil sie meist nie aufgibt und immer wieder aufsteht. Zudem besitzt Ell Kampfsport Techniken die sie von Thundering Rain lernte. Die sind aber nicht sehr ausgeprägt wie bei anderen. Ell war mal als Hochbegabt angesehen was man daran merkt das sie Fremdsprachen relativ schnell lernt und meistens auch Fließend sprechen kann. Da Ell als Kind Ärztin werden wolte hat sie auch ein bisschen Medizinsche Kentnisse die sehr gerne unterbeweiß stellt. Kontroversen Trivia *Wenn sie einer fragt warum sie Jung aussieht sagt sie immer das es daran liegt das nie geraucht oder Drogen konsumiert hat. *Sie liebt niedliche Sachen. *Sie hat eine schwäche für leckeres Essen. *Ell geht in der Arbeitspause meist ins Kaffee. *Trinkt aber meist nur eine Heiße Schololade. *Wenn Ell sich Überarbeitet wird sie zickig, denkt meist nicht nach, fängt unnötigen Streit an und schläft meist in ihren Auto ein. *Sie hat große Problem zu zunehmen obwohl sie schon viel isst. Daher ist Ell trotz ihres Körpers Untergewichtigt. *Ell hasst es als Mannsweib bezeichnet zu werden da es nach ihrer Meinung nicht stimmt. *Ell wollte als Kind Ärztin werden. *Deswegen hat sie leichtes Wissen in Medizin. *Ell arbeitet sehr hart was daraus resutiert das sie sich meist überarbeitet. *Ell hasst ihr Leben manchmal. *Ell weiß das sie manchmal zu Nett ist. *Ell kann Singen und Tanzen was sie damals von ihrer Mutter beigebracht bekam. *Man könnte Ell als Antiheld sehen da nicht alle ihre Entscheidungen Moralisch korrekt sind. *Ell übertriebt Manchmal mit der Gewalt und tötet meist eher die Verbrecher als sie zu verhaften. *dadurch wird Ell oft als Bad Cop gesehen, was Ell persönlich nicht will. *Ell hasst eigentlich ihren Polizeijob und würde lieber nur bei der MSS sein. *Dies zeigt sie jedoch nie und hofft auch das niemand es mitbekommt *Wenn Ell mal jemanden nicht retten kann geht sie meistens an diesen Tag in die Bar und trinkt sich die Trauer raus. *Ell hasst Personen die Frauen als Objekte sehen. *Auch hasst Ell Personen die Männer als Objekte sehen. *Einer von Ells größten Problemen ist das sie in fast jeder Person das Gute sieht und auch schon mal die Egg Bosse geholfen und das schon mal mehrmals. *Ell lädt meist Leute zum Essen ein da sie keine Lust hat alleine zu essen. *Ell hat große Probleme alleine zu sein weil sie dann zu viel Zeit hat nachzudenken und somit an ihre Vergangenheit denken muss. *Daraus resutiert das Ell meist wenn sie alleine ist Depri Phasen hat *Ell galt mal als hochbegabt. *Das Ell Teresa als Neue bezeichnet ist eigentlich eine anspielung an Ell selbst da sie größtenteils bei ihren ersten Auftriit neue genannt wurde *Ells Nachname heißt Barkley. Ihr Vorname bleibt aber weiterhin unbekannt. *Der Nachname war eingentlich ein Gag wurde aber nie geändert. *Ell wird oft von Venice als Eduard bezeichnet. *Es gibt das Gerücht das ihre Haare gefärbt sind und ihre Haare eigentlich Blond sind. *Auch soll sie eine Schwester besitzen von der man nichts weiß. *Sie ist der erste Charakter von Tailsfandeluxe, die zum Artikel des Monats gewählt wurde. *Ell stimmt auch #FreeAliah zu. Allgemeine Meinung zum Charakter Zitate Galerie Ell x Rec.jpg|Ell x Rec by Aki^^ Request für TFD.png Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Neutral Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:TailsFanDeluxe2